Won't Say I'm In Love
by Sweet Siren's Song
Summary: Songfic. Really cute little Spaqua romance. Written in a different format than usual Songfic. SLASH. Enjoy!


**A/N: So a cute little Songfic that is written in a different way than usual. I hope you like it, and guess the song!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not even close.**

We travel to Titans East to find our two favorite teenage boys lying face down on their own respective beds in their own respective rooms. Speedy was cursing into his pillow about the event that had previously occurred between himself and a certain violet-eyed man. The two had gotten in a huge fight for a reason Speedy couldn't even remember.

Usually, a stupid fight like this wouldn't have effected Speedy like this if it had been 6 months ago, but no, his stupid gay mind had to make him notice the Atlantean in a different light, and now he realized he was stupidly gay. (Can you tell Speedy is in denial?)

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." He murmured into his pillow.

On the other hand Aqualad was more frustrated than remorseful. He jumped out of bed and throttled himself into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, scrubbed it raw, freaked out about his now raw face, and stormed back to his bed. "No, man is worth the aggravation!" he told to himself.

Speedy had successfully managed to remove his face from his pillow and was now pacing. "I mean sure," he said aloud, "we have always kinda flirted with each other, yet after this he will never want to speak to me again. Ugh, well that's ancient history, been there, done that."

Then Speedy went to open his door when he met a flustered Bee outside of his door. Apparently, she had been eavesdropping, for his safety, of course.

"Who ya think ya kidding." Bee snapped. "He's the Earth and Heaven to you." She then stormed fully into his room and perched on his desk. "You try to keep it hidden," Bumblebee elaborated, "Honey, I can see right through you."

"Just go away Bee." Speedy said exasperated. Our spunky teenage insect left Speedy's room and walked down to Aqualad's room to bug him about it. (No pun intended) She tapped on Aqualad's door and was met with a strange sight.

Aqualad was laying upside down on his bed with a very red face. "Boy, ya can't conceal it."

"Conceal what?" he said trying to be aloof. "I know how you feel, and who you are thinking of."

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked. "Yup, you should just tell him, you know." she stated with her signature look. "No chance, no way, I won't say it." he said as he hoped up and paced the room. "No…no."

Speedy was still in his room riding the struggle bus. There was that evil voice in the back of his head (that sounded strangely like Bee) telling him what he didn't want to hear, "You swoon, you sigh." the voice said, "Don't deny it."

Aqualad spun around to glare at Bee. "It's too cliché," he yelled at her, and then sighed, "I won't say I'm in love."

"Why?" she asked him gently. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson," he said with a far off look in his eye, "It feels so good when you start out."

"Amen to that." was all Bee said.

Our poor archer was now on the floor, while his head was screaming, "Get a grip, boy!" He laughed at the stupid voice. "You wouldn't tell either, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling." Bumblebee told Aqualad. "I'm afraid he won't feel the same." he told her quietly. "Baby, I'm not buying." Bee said to him, "Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling."

Now Speedy's head voice had gotten more angry and persistent. "Face it like a grown-up!" It yelled at him, giving him a piercing headache. He started to wonder if Bee really did crawl into his head. "When are you gonna own up!" it continued. And strangely enough Speedy's head voice and Bee said at the same time to both boys, "Boy, ya got, got, got it bad."

"No chance!" Aqualad told Bee.

"No way!" Speedy growled at his head, "I won't say it!"

"Give up!" Speedy's head yelled.

"Give in!" Bee said sternly.

Speedy had begun to drift into nice Aqualad related thoughts when his rude voice said slyly, "Check the grin you're in love." "You're way off base." he told head voice thing, "I won't say it."

Aqualad finally got fed up with Bee and yelled at her, "Get off my case, I won't say it!" "Boy, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love." she said calmly and exited the room.

"At least out loud," Aqualad said to himself, "I won't say I'm in love."

The door to the Atlantean's room swished open to show a much disheveled archer. "Hey, I wanted to apologize about earlier." he said sheepishly. "I am too," said Aqualad, "I honestly don't even know what it was about anymore." Speedy laughed at this and replied,

"Neither do I. Friends?" He extended his arm out to the aquatic boy and stepped closer. "Yeah," Aqualad said with a tone of disappointment, "Friends." Speedy took note of this, and took a chance. "What's wrong?" he asked Aqualad. The other boy heaved a sigh and said, "I won't say I'm in love."

A frown broke upon Speedy's face. "Who's the lucky girl?" he asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Aqualad caught the emotion though, and took one large step forward. "There is no lucky girl." he stated.

"Wha-"was all Speedy could get out before Aqualad pulled him into a kiss. The two pulled apart for air, and stared at each other. "Maybe, I could rethink this." Speedy said. "Rethink what?" "Saying I'm in love."

Somewhere else in the tower Bumblebee and Speedy's head voice thing high-fived.

**Yay! I love Hercules! And Spaqua! YAY! So, the song was Won't say I'm in Love from Hercules REVIEW!**


End file.
